User blog:ModdingArt/Team Battle Predictions and Ideas
Hey everyone, Here I will be going over some of my ideas and predictions about the hinted "Team Battles". First of all I will explain where team battles have been hinted. First of all in the radio Royale notification in the game, if you click the t of Reddit it takes you to a picture of a half of a button. Also more recently, when someone said to stop 'leaking' fake updates Tim said correcemundo with the e leading to another picture, when you put them together people have found that Team Battle fits. Predictions These are my predictions of what I think will happen. The 2nd one is my favourite. Yes, I put a u in favourite. Deal with it I'm British. Lol. Cross-Over Mode In this prediction there will be 12 arena towers, each placed like a normal game but with a space in the middle, and rivers between each players area and the middle island. The game will play like normal and the team with the Most crowns wins (Up to 6). Once a player has been 3 crowned they will have the option to spectate or to leave the match. Elixir generation will be the same, however it is essentially double because each player has regular generation for both players. This might be a 5 minute battle because of more players. 2 Tower Mode This will have a regular layout, however with only 2 King Towers placed near the back of each side. The game functions like normal however when a players king tower is defeated, they will have the option to spectate or to leave the match. I feel like this is more likely because targeting is easier to code. Ideas These are mine and other people's ideas which I do not expect to be added to the game, but I wanted to share Magma's Idea: 3v3 Mode Three simultaneous battles that occur independent of each other. The team of three decides who will play in what position (in a brief period of time, say 30 seconds). The team's left side corresponds to the enemy's right side. All three matches play out with tournament rules. Players that have finished their matches can spectate their teammates if they are still battling. The winner of each match wins 1 Royal Crown for their team. If somehow a particular match ends in a draw, the Royal Crown will be split evenly between both players so it counts as half. The team with the most Royal Crowns at the end of it all will win. If the team battle ends in a tie (1.5 Royal Crowns for both sides), then there will be a sudden death period. The center players will be pitted against each other in a strict overtime period of 3 minutes, with the winner deciding the outcome of the team battle. Another thing to note is that if one team already has 2 Royal Crowns while the third player is still battling, the match of the third player will end prematurely without any conclusion because the team will have already won. This can be expanded to 5v5, 7v7 and so on. Feedback Feel free to leave comments of your ideas and predictions and I will add them with your name next to them Keep Clashing! Category:Blog posts